The Holy Stone
by Dinurs
Summary: Nina just wanted to find the holy stone that would allow her to go home. But when she finally finds it will she take it at the cost it demands? AU. Oneshot that might develop in to something more. shoujo-ai NinaxAyu.


The Holy Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac

A/N: This is AU and a oneshot that might become something bigger at some point but at the moment I'm just experimenting, plus for a section with the two main being girls there is way too little yuri/shoujo ai in the Ultra Maniac category, this'll help a little on that front as well ^^

* * *

Nina knew what she had to do, she had known for quite some time, the problem of course being that one thing was knowing what to do another thing was knowing how to do it, and finding the legendary Holy Stone was not something she had any expertise with.

She needed to find the stone, not for the same reason as everyone else, not for the power that came with it but because it was her one change of getting back home, only with that in her possession would she be let back in to the Magical Kingdom.

She had searched for months, most of the time aided by her very best friend Ayu, a normal person who she had gotten more or less dragged in to the whole mess simply because she wanted to repay the kindness Ayu had shown when finding her magical computer and returning it without asking a single question.

Somehow she hadn't been able to let go of the girl even after she had 'repaid' the kindness, or more like messing things up, but they had ended up best friends even after that ruff start, making a girl electrify every boy she touched for a few hours did apparently have something good with it every once in a while.

And now the two of them were out hunting for the stone that would bring Nina home, like so many times before aided by a clue brought to them by Nina's grandfather, none of the clues had ever proven valid but it was still their best lead.

"I can feel it, Ayu-chan" Nina said excited as the two walked up the hill where the 'reading' was coming from "to day I will find the stone and go home!"

"What would you do if you had to give up on something to get the stone?" Ayu asked, seemingly asking out of the blue, if there was some deeper meaning Nina didn't catch on to it at least.

"I'd give up my arm if I had to" Nina said this was important to her, also because she felt some kind of need to prove that she could amount to something.

"Even your friendship with me?" Nina stopped dead in her track and turned to the girl by her side who had just asked something she couldn't have imagined in her wildest dream.

Nina loved Ayu, she loved her more then what she should love her best friend but did Ayu really believe that it was more important than their friendship?

"Ayu-chan, I'd never give up my friendship with you, you're much too important" she walked over to the taller girl and hugged her "are you afraid that when I go home I would never see you again?"

Ayu smiled a sad smile and pushed Nina away from her looking at the smaller girl with sad eyes "the thing is just, you have to choose between the two, Nina, if you want the stone you will have to end your friendship with me."

"W-what do you mean Ayu-chan?" Nina asked was Ayu saying that if she left for the magical world she would end their friendship?

Ayu kept smiling that sad smile and slowly closed her eyes, she stood with her eyes closed for a few seconds before Nina opened her mouth to ask what she was doing, before she could Ayu's whole body started to glow and something moved out from within her stomach, a stone.

Ayu opened her eyes again, the light still around her as she spoke "that's the stone you want, Nina, to get back home all you have to do is take it." Nina didn't move. She felt a but coming and sure enough after a few seconds Ayu added; "but if you take it I'll die."

Nina didn't even need a second to make up her mind and she walked over to Ayu taking a hold around the stone, and forcing it back in to Ayu's body, the light around Ayu died down and the two girl's stood looking at each other.

"Why didn't you take it?" Ayu asked "it was what you wanted."

"Ayu-chan says strange things sometimes" Nina whispered "no stone, no home is more important then you." Nina rested her head on Ayu's chest "and that stone isn't what I want" she added.

"Then what is?" Ayu asked.

She got her answer quite quickly as Nina pulled Ayu's face towards her own "you're what I want" she told before their lips touched.

Ayu seemed surprised for only a second before she started kissing back and Nina felt like her world was whole, the stone had never been what mattered she relished now, what had mattered was the wonderful memories she had created together with Ayu, all the event that had lead to this, lead to Ayu loving her enough to give her life and herself loving Ayu enough to not even be tempted by the offer.

"I love you, Nina" Ayu whispered as the two parted from each other "I love you so much."

"I love you too" Nina answered with a small smile the two embraced each other and dropped down on the ground on the hill, watching the sun set and Nina had to wonder if her grandfather really had been as clueless as he sometimes had appeared, had this been what he wanted for the day? Or had the whole thing really just been a wonderful coincident, she didn't know but she knew she was thankful whatever the case might be.

END

* * *

End A/N: And that's that, my little oneshot that might evolve in to something bigger if I feel like it, after all there is room for a lot of back story for this one so it's not completely impossible, oh well only time will tell, see you guys some other time maybe ^^


End file.
